Chaotic: Wrath of the Assimilated
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Full summary inside. What would happen if Tom was allied with the UnderWorld?
1. Chapter 1

_***Summary: When Tom is betrayed by most of the creatures in the OverWorld, he wanders through Perim in utter defeat. But when he is found by the UnderWorld and is offered a chance to get back at the OverWorld along with new friendships, what kind of future will befall Perim? Read on, and find out!***_

 _ **OverWorld creatures that are on Tom's side: Intress, Xaerv, Mezzmarr, Aivenna, Zalic, Garv, Tartarek**_

 _ **Pairing: Tom M. x Takinom x Intress x Skithia**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Chaotic!**_

* * *

"Decomposition!" = Talking

" _Decomposition!" = Thinking_

" **Decomposition!" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

Tom Majors was NOT having a good day. He had been going about his day like he normally would. Go to Chaotic, chat with his friends, go on a scan quest, battle in the Dromes, you know the usual. But he didn't know that today would be anything but a normal day.

It turns out that for some reason, many of the creatures of the OverWorld tribe, including Maxxor, had turned their backs on our young player. Many of them going so far as to attack him on sight with attacks that would've been lethal when used on a human! And he doesn't even know what he did to piss them off!

Fortunately, there were a select few OverWorld creatures that didn't hate his guts. Garv and Tartarek have on more than one occasion had to help heal Tom's wounds whenever they got too serious for him to handle himself. Then there was Intress, Xaerv, Aivenna, and Zalic who had taken it upon themselves to bail him out when he had gotten in too over his head. And Mezzmarr had to save Tom from drowning on more than one occasion.

All in all, Tom's life in the OverWorld had become a survival of the fittest style hell on earth.

 _ **(Gonzo: "Can't say hell.")**_

" _At least there are still SOME people in the OverWorld that still care about me."_ Tom thought to himself.

But what Tom didn't know was that today would be much different from the other days that he's been to Perim. The reason? Tom had actually received an invitation to a gathering in the UnderWorld from Chaor himself.

It seemed pretty strange to our main protagonist. Why would the undisputed ruler of the UnderWorld invite a Chaotic player to his castle? And one that has sided with the OverWorld of all tribes.

" _I need to get to the bottom of this! And the only way to do that… is to go straight to the UnderWorld and see what this is about!"_

Tom had reached the spiraling path of Mount Pillar that led to the UnderWorld, and began to slowly make his way down. He just hoped that no Danians were patrolling the area. Otherwise this would be a whole lot harder than it should be. And yet he was unaware of a certain group of OverWorlders following him to the UnderWorld. But on the bright side, these ones were on his side.

* * *

 _ **Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think, peoples! Also, I just want you to know that when I have the OverWorld creatures listed above assimilated into the UnderWorld, there will be subtle yet significant changes to their forms. REVIEW, PLEASE!**_

* * *

 _ ***List of Stories to be Updated***_

 _ **Ben 10, Kami's Avatar of the Omniverse**_

 _ **Chaotic: Wrath of the Assimilated**_

 _ **Phantom of Perim**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**French Narrator: When we last saw young MajorTom, he'd been invited to Chaor's castle in the UnderWorld and had a group of creatures following him. Just what is it that Chaor wants to talk about? Let's see.**_

 _ ***I still don't own Chaotic! But if anyone can tell me how to start a petition to bring back Chaotic, PLEASE let me know!***_

* * *

"Canon of Casualty!" = Talking

" _Canon of Casualty!" = Thinking_

" **Canon of Casualty!" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Traversing to the UnderWorld!**_

* * *

It didn't take long for Tom to get to UnderWorld City even though he doesn't have a scan of it, and he's been here plenty of times with Kaz. But just because he's been here doesn't mean it wasn't dangerous. After all, many UnderWorlders here know that Tom is an OverWorld player, so that put him in major levels of danger here.

But young MajorTom knew that he had to get to Chaor's castle in the UnderWorld to see what it was that Chaor wanted to see him about. For all he knows, it may have something to do with why most of the OverWorld has turned on him.

As Tom continued to walk to where Chaor's castle would be, he couldn't shake the strange feeling that he was being followed. And by the feel of it, there was more than one person following him at this time. Tom decided to ignore it, thinking that he was just being paranoid. But his paranoia was well warranted in hindsight.

"Hey, Tom, there you are!"

Tom turned back to the road to see that an UnderWorld creature named H'earring had arrived with Toxis and Pyrithion. However, none of them looked like they wanted to fight. In fact, they looked pretty happy to see our young hero.

"What kept ya?" H'earring asked.

"I don't have a scan of UnderWorld City, so I had to take the long way." Tom replied. "That, and I got distracted by a certain group of OVERWORLDERS FOLLOWING ME."

The UnderWorld creatures gasped and followed Tom's line of sight. From behind a clutch of rocks you could faintly hear a woman's voice squeak out the word "busted!" But the UnderWorlders could tell that these ones had no hostile intentions. Even so, it was pretty darn funny to watch them get owned by Tom like that.

"Come on out, we know you're back there." Tom ordered.

The group of OverWorlders walked out from behind the rock looking a bit sheepish from being caught so easily. But H'earring and the others were relieved to see that it was at least a group of OverWorlders that could be trusted in this situation.

One of them was an elderly creature that looked like a humanoid tortoise holding a walking stick that could probably double as a weapon if he wanted it to be. He had thick grey eyebrows, and a small grey goatee.

The other was similar in terms of age and gender. However, he looked like a humanoid, brown skinned manatee or dugong. Like the elderly tortoise, this creature uses a walking stick that doubles as a battle staff, and wears a red loincloth.

Then there was a creature that looked like a cyan skinned human man with white hair and tribal markings on his body. He wears only a pair of purple pants, and has the build of an Olympic runner.

Then there was a humanoid woman that looked about four years older than Tom. She had more of a pink skin tone, blue eyes, silvery blue hair, and a perfect hourglass figure. She was also wearing white and gold armor, but also had pointed ears.

Then there was a creature that definitely looked like he was built for the water. He looked like a cross between a Moray Eel, and a mythical merman that was covered in blue scales and wearing golden armor.

Finally, there was a female creature who looked to be a fusion of a human female, and a tigress. She had piercing green eyes, wavy red hair, and a bit of visible muscle on her arms. Also, in place of human ears, she had a pair of tiger ears. Her only clothing was a combination of a grey colored bikini and a loincloth.

"Tartarek? Mezzmarr? Xaerv? Gaarv? Aivenna? Intress? Why'd you guys follow me here to the UnderWorld?" Tom asked.

"For three reasons. One: we were bored." Xaerv said.

"True." Aivenna added.

"Two: we were making sure that none of the more hostile OverWorlders tried to ambush you like Heptadd did last month." Xaerv continued.

Tom visibly flinched when Xaerv brought that up. He still had nightmares about actually dying from that Allmageddon attack. It was the only reason he sleeps with a lava lamp on at night back home.

"And three: the six of us were also invited to the UnderWorld by Chaor himself!" Xaerv finished, holding up his invitation.

The other members of the group held up their own invitations as well, making Tom raise an eyebrow. Why would Chaor, ruler of the UnderWorld, invite a group of OverWorlders and a Chaotic player to his domain? It doesn't make any sense. But it seems like Tom will find out soon enough.

* * *

 ** _Stories to be updated next_**

 ** _Ben 10, Kami's Avatar of the Omniverse_**

 ** _Portal Master Phantom_**

 ** _Solar Prince: Dark Skar's Song (Halloween Upload)_**

 ** _Ben 10: New Century Zero_**

 ** _Of Jedi and Sith (Possible Story Upload)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Chaotic!**_

* * *

 _ **Meeting with Chaor!**_

* * *

Tom and the others were quickly led to Chaor's castle in the UnderWorld by H'earring and the others. What surprised him was that the guards ignored their presence completely. This meant that either Chaor informed them about the group's arrival, or the eye holes on those helmets were impairing their vision. Tom was willing to bet that it was the last option.

It didn't take long for them to get to the throne room and meet up with the head honcho himself. Chaor was sitting on his throne with his arms crossed, and seemed to have been expecting their arrival.

"Good to see that you all could make it." Chaor greeted. "I'm certain that you're all curious as to the reason I called you here."

"Yes we are, lord Chaor." Tom replied, bowing in respect. "It's very unlike you to invite an OverWorld player, let alone six OverWorld creatures, to your domain. If you would be so kind as to enlighten us to the reason for requesting our presence here, it would be greatly appreciated."

Intress and the others were impressed by Tom's ability to maintain a respectful attitude in Chaor's presence. With how strong his friendship with Maxxor used to be, they expected him to be suspicious of Chaor's request. But they chalked that up to the boy not wanting to get on Chaor's bad side. Not that they blamed him.

"There's no need to speak to me in such a formal manner, Thomas. However, I do have business to discuss with you lot." Chaor said.

"What is it, Chaor?" Tom asked.

Takinom was the one to answer the teen's question.

"As you all are no doubt aware, Tom has been betrayed by most, if not all, of the OverWorld. You six were wise enough and kind enough to remain friends and allies with him. But for what reason did Maxxor and the others betray Tom, you may ask? It's quite obvious. Maxxor and Heptadd believe that they may have found the true location of the Cothica." Takinom explained.

Tom and company's eyes widened at this revelation. It did make sense that Maxxor would cut all ties with Tom to prevent him from possibly blabbing about the location of the Cothica. But did he have to go so far as to attack the boy at every chance he got?

"And that's not all!" Agitos added. "He believes that young Tom Majors might be attempting to acquire the Cothica for himself!"

" **WHAT?! WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!"** Tom asked in surprise and outrage.

"Bodal has been studying traces of energy from the Cothica that the OverWorlders had been able to collect, and came to the conclusion that its power can only be truly harnessed by a human. That's why Maxxor tried to destroy you. He thought you wanted to find the Cothica, and take its energy for yourself."

"That's crazy talk!" Tartarek declared.

"That's not crazy talk. THIS is crazy talk!" Xaerv said.

He started to babble like an idiot, nearly getting saliva on everyone. But that was quickly put to a stop when Intress hit him on the head with a rolling pin that came out of nowhere.

"Sorry…" Xaerv muttered.

"Look, I hate to break up the comedy act, but can we please get back to the subject at hand?" Garv asked.

"Right, well that's just what I was about to ask. I am offering you all a chance to join my tribe. You will gain citizenship in the UnderWorld as well as new powers. And Tom will gain protection from the OverWorld." Chaor said.

Tom and the others looked at Chaor like he'd grown a second head? He really wanted them to join the UnderWorld? With no strings attached? This seemed too good to be true!

"Perhaps you'd like some time to think it over." Chaor said. "I trust you'll make the right decision."

* * *

 _ **Looks like now we know exactly what it is that Chaor wants. Next chapter will show the assimilation of the OverWorlders, and if anyone has any ideas for any changes in appearance that should happen to Intress and the others, let me know. Now, I'm gonna update Random Crossovers with Chaotic!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_*****I still don't own Chaotic!*****_

* * *

 _ **A Decision Made**_

* * *

In the UnderWorld Library, Tom and his small posse of OverWorlders were in deep thought. Chaor's offer for them to join the UnderWorlders did sound promising, but is it worth it? Is it worth going against everything they ever believed in? It just couldn't be.

But, then again, the OverWorlders haven't exactly been the most beneficial to Tom's health. And really, only a small handful of them had chosen to stay by the boy's side. All because Maxxor thinks that Tom wants the power of the Cothica for himself. A truly sad thing, indeed.

" _I'm so confused. Should I join Chaor and his UnderWorld army, or should I remain loyal to a tribe that keeps trying to kill me?"_ Tom asked himself.

The answer should've been so simple, and yet it was still so complicated. Leaving behind a tribe that one has served faithfully for a long time is never easy. Even when that tribe has deserted you.

"Is something wrong, Tom?" Intress asked.

"I just don't know what to do. I've been an OverWorld player for as long as I can remember, and now, I've been offered citizenship from the UnderWorld. It's all just a bit too much for me to deal with right now." Tom explained.

Intress and the others looked at their human compatriot in sympathy. They honestly didn't completely understand where the boy was coming from, but they did understand that what Maxxor and the rest of the OverWorld was doing is wrong. I mean, what would a kind and usually docile teenage boy like Tom want with the near limitless power of an artifact like the Cothica? It just doesn't make any sense.

The tigress woman placed a comforting hand on Tom's shoulder.

"I understand how you feel, Tom. But know that no matter what choice you make in regards to this, we'll always be right by your side." Intress said.

With that, she left Tom to his own devices. It was quite clear that her words had some impact on the boy, and he grew more determined than ever before. His decision was clear.

* * *

 _ *****Back in Chaor's Castle*****_

* * *

Tom and the others were now kneeling in front of Chaor, giving their utmost respect and loyalty to the demonic conquerer. The UnderWorld leader was smiling at the group, knowing that they've made the right decision in regards to his offer.

"We are ready to join your army, Lord Chaor." Aivenna said.

"Wonderful. Agitos, send for Kopond. Tell him that it's time to use that Mugic." Chaor ordered.

"At once, my lord!"

And with that, the reptilian creature left to find the best Muge in the UnderWorld. One thing is certain here, things were about to get a lot more difficult for the OverWorld now that six of its finest members were about to be assimilated into its enemy tribe.

It wasn't long before Agitos returned with Kopond in tow. The UnderWorld High Muge was holding an UnderWorld Mugic in his hand, only this one was red with a bit of blue mixed into the runes. He let it float into the air, and sent one of his Mugicians into the Mugic.

" **Aria of Assimilation, welcome these OverWorlders into the UnderWorld tribe!"** Kopond intoned.

Musical notes began to play in a harmonious tune as the Mugic began to take effect. Suddenly, a beam of red light descended upon the six OverWorld creatures. But it caused them no pain. Instead, it began to transform them into something else.

* * *

 _ **Still accepting designs for what Intress, Xaerv, Garv, Tartarek, Aivenna and Mezzmarr should look like when they become UnderWorlders.**_

 _ *****Next Update: Night Shadow Army*****_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry this took so long, folks. I had a lot of inspiration to find. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this.**_

 _ *****STILL DON'T OWN CHAOTIC! …*sob* Goodbye, my entertaining friend. You never had a chance against the legal issues that arose…*****_

* * *

 _ **Match in the Drome**_

* * *

It's been a few days since Tom was betrayed by the OverWorld and became an UnderWorld player. Needless to say, when his friends found out, they were pretty surprised. And who can blame them? Tom's been an ally of the OverWorld since they've known him.

But after explaining his reasons for doing so to Kaz, Peyton and Sarah, they understood. And they decided to support Tom's decision to fight in the name of the UnderWorld, even though Kaz was a bit jealous of Tom gaining UnderWorld citizenship. So, despite Tom having a few decent UnderWorld scans, Kaz and the others traded any UnderWorld scans they had for most of his OverWorld scans. Even Klay and Krystella were willing to pitch in; no strings attached.

From Kaz, Tom received a scan of H'earring, Xield, Toxis, and Pyrithion in exchange for Frafdo, Arias, Staluk, and a Song of Resurgence. For his OverWorld version of Intress plus Najarin, a Staff of Wisdom and an Iparu scan, Sarah gave Tom Kamangareth, Canon of Casualty, Melody of Malody, and a scan of Khybon. Peyton traded Tom his scans of Barrath Beyond, Borth-Majar, Skreeth, and a Pyro Blaster in exchange for Yokkis, an OverWorld Refrain of Denial, Song of Stasis, and his scan of Kiru City. Krystella actually had doubles of Nivenna, a Viledriver, the Song of Fury, and a Destructozooka, so she gave them to Tom free of charge. Klay gave Tom an exceptional scan of Lord Van Bloot, a Gothos Tower, and a scan of the Gauntlets of Might in exchange for his scan of Maxxor: which Tom was all too happy to part with.

With his battle team ready, we now find Tom in the Amzen Drome, ready to face off against a new player. An OverWorld player by the name of SlickNick.

"MajorTom, huh? I've read up on you. Nice stats." said SlickNick.

"Thanks." Tom replied dryly.

"I've been looking forward to this! Haven't had an all OverWorld battle in a while." SlickNick commented.

"Uh huh." droned Tom.

The two players docked their Scanners and began to select their Battle Teams

"OverWorld creatures rule! The other tribes? I wouldn't want any of them in my deck! We agree on that, right?" asked SlickNick.

Tom didn't reply. He was too busy staring at the new scan of Intress he had. The version of her that he scanned after her transformation into an UnderWorlder. He still remembered what happened after that.

* * *

 _ *****Flashback…*****_

* * *

When the light died down, Tom was looking at entirely new versions of the OverWorld creatures that stuck by him.

Most of the changes were minor, such as Aivenna's hair being a darker shade of blue, her skin turned from pink to red, and her canine teeth grew a bit longer and sharper.

Xaerv didn't change much either. Except his skin became darker blue with these sharp black markings under his eyes. Garv was also just a darker shade of brown, but seemed to have gained a bit more muscle mass.

A couple of changes were far more drastic. Tartarek had completely changed from a humanoid tortoise into a snapping turtle, as proven by the new design of his shell along with his longer and sharper beak.

Mezzmarr too had changed significantly. Now, rather than resembling a merman mixed with a moray eel, he looked like a merman crossed with a sea dragon.

But it was Intress that had the most drastic change. Her hair seemed to have grown longer and looked a few shades darker. Her fur turned from orange to black with her cream colored underbelly now turning orange and her stripes becoming a more snowy white. Her two upper fangs also lengthened until they were jutting out from her upper lip like those of Homotherium; the scimitar-toothed cat. Finally, her tail was now longer than before and had some sort of barb jutting from the tip.

Once the Mugic had finished it's work, the six former OverWorlders fell to the ground unconscious. Naturally, Tom grew worried for his friends and rushed to make sure they were okay, only to be stopped by Agitos.

"Wait! You mustn't disturb them. Their bodies are currently adapting in order to handle the powers that come with their new forms. If you wake them now, you risk killing them." warned Agitos.

Though he was reluctant to do so, Tom decided that having friends that are out cold is better than ones that are dead. He didn't know how long it would take for them to awaken, but when they did, he'd be ready.

* * *

 _ *****Flashback Over…*****_

* * *

" _Alright, Intress, I'll put you in my cleanup crew. Now I need a good UnderWorlder in the front lines. Kamangareth. That should shake this guy up!"_ Tom thought to himself. " _I'll use Barrath Beyond and Van Bloot for some muscle, Nivenna for a little more Mugic power, and finally, H'earring."_

Once he'd selected his creatures, Tom moved onto selecting Battlegear. And he knew exactly what to give to whom.

" _Kaz told me that Xield can be used as a creature OR a Battlegear, so I'll equip him to H'earring. The Gauntlets of Might will give Van Bloot some extra muscle. I'll give a Liquilizer to Nivenna so she can use water attacks, and this Viledriver will boost Barrath's fire attacks. I'll give Kamangareth some Stonemail for extra defense, and for Intress: the Ring of Na'arin."_

Now Tom began to cycle through his Mugic, knowing he might need to improvise this time.

" _For Mugic, the Canon of Casualty always works for Kaz. I'll use that for offense. And for defense? I'll use a combination of Chorus of Cothica and Symphonic Shield. I'll also use Geo Flourish for healing, the Song of Fury for extra power, and the Melody of Malody in case of an emergency."_

The camera shifts so that we see SlickNick selecting his ten locations. And Tom was ready as well.

" _SlickNick wants OverWorld battles? Thanks, but I'll use these new UnderWorld locations I got. Plus one little surprise."_ Tom thought cryptically.

" **Players, lock your decks."**

They did, and their battle boards became visible to each other. What SlickNick saw severely ticked him off.

 **Tom's army**

 **Front Row: Kamangareth, H'earring and Barrath Beyond.**

 **Middle Row: Nivenna and Lord Van Bloot.**

 **Back Row: Intress: Feral Huntress**

"YOU'RE USING UNDERWORLDERS NOW?! That's disgusting!" he snapped before asking "And since when did Intress become an UnderWorlder? Did you hack your Scanner or something?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Tom said in a cryptic manner.

Outside the Drome in the pub, Tom's friends were waiting in anticipation for the match to start.

 **"Because SlickNick won his last battle here in the Amzen Drome, he will be the attacker. Activate your Location Randomizer."**

The aforementioned player spun his Randomizer, and a location was selected.

 **"The first location: The Forest of Life. SlickNick, choose your attacking and target creatures, please."**

"Raimusa attacks H'earring!"

Both players touched their cards and were enveloped in their creature codes. SlickWick became a humanoid OverWorld creature that looked like an olden day Samurai, while Tom became a certain lop eared UnderWorlder we all know and respect. Tom felt a bit uneasy being an UnderWorlder at first, but quickly got over it.

"Let's get Chaotic." H'earring said.

Raimusa bowed in response to this.

In a flash of light, the two creatures were transported to the Forest of Life. As Raimusa used his Wind Whip Battlegear to break through the Underbrush, he heard a sound. Slowly and carefully, he made his way to the entrance of a clearing where H'earring had his ears poised as he listened for any signs of his enemy.

"UnderWorld loving traitor!" growled Raimusa. " **Pebble Storm!"**

The samurai creature launched a barrage of pebbles that had the force of bullets behind them, narrowly missing H'earring by just a bit. Rather than go on the defensive right off the bat, the little green guy had other ideas.

" **Smoke Surge!"** intoned H'earring.

The rabbit-like creature launched a cloud of thick smoke right in Raimusa's face, causing him to cough and choke on the stuff. But it cleared quickly, and Raimusa saw that H'earring had used the smoke to try and run away. And I swear you can briefly hear a banjo playing in the background.

Rather than letting his foe escape, the samurai used his earth based powers to launch a Vine Snare at H'earring and trapped him long enough to do this.

" **Fortissimo!"**

Using one of his Mugic Counters, SlickNick as Raimusa cast a Mugic that is well known by all players. Seven notes played in the air as the OverWorlder was enveloped in a bright light, causing him to grow several stories tall.

H'earring gasped in fright as he was picked up by the now colossal creature.

"Now, UnderWorlder," growled Raimusa. "You are code!"

H'earring screamed at the top of his lungs as he was thrown far out of sight. Raimusa sighed in contentedness as the screams faded.

"I am certain that he will soon be coded, and we shall return to the Drome." Raimusa said to himself.

"I don't go down that easy!"

The OverWorlder did a double-take as he saw H'earring flying towards him on Xield's back. A sight that was both awesome and totally ridiculous at the same time.

" **Ash Torrent!"** H'earring cried.

He shot out a stream of ash from his hands and scored a direct hit against Raimusa. The Samurai creature was knocked onto his back with a thunderous thud, and sat up as he glared at the UnderWorlder.

"You are cheating! Xield is a creature!" Raimusa accused.

"Yeah, he is. AND a Battlegear. Which makes him double trouble." replied H'earring.

In retaliation, Raimusa blew a gust of air at H'earring in an attempt to knock him off of Xield. It didn't do any more than momentarily send Xield off balance before he righted himself and flew to a different spot near Raimusa.

"Here's some REAL hot air! **Inferno Gust!"** intoned H'earring.

He shot a gust of burning hot winds at Raimusa, intent on hitting his mark. The Mugic had worn off by now, meaning he stood no chance as the Inferno Gust hit him and coded Raimusa.

Back in the Drome, Tom had just turned back to normal as SlickNick decided to do some trash talk.

"Nice move. Maybe you should change your name to… Uh… UnderDork!" SlickNick lamely insulted.

"You call that an insult? I've heard better insults from my grandma!" Tom quipped. "No, seriously, she is one crabby old lady."

Now, it was Tom's turn to attack.

 **Barrath Beyond attacks Zalic in UnderWorld City.**

 **Winner: Barrath Beyond.**

 **Orith attacks H'earring in Ravannah Ridge.**

 **Winner: H'earring.**

 **Kamangareth attacks Velreth in Fear Valley.**

 **Winner: Kamangareth.**

 **La'arina attacks Nivenna in the Riverlands.**

 **Winner: La'arina.**

 **Kamangareth attacks Ulfhedinn in Gothos Tower.**

 **Winner: Ulfhedinn.**

 **La'arina attacks Lord Van Bloot in the Riverlands.**

 **Winner: Lord Van Bloot.**

 **Barrath Beyond attacks Ulfhedinn in Everrain.**

 **Winner: Ulfhedinn.**

 **Ulfhedinn attacks Lord Van Bloot in the Mipedim Oasis.**

The two creatures were now facing off against each other in a last ditch effort to code the other. Both were down to ten energy, and had no Mugic Counters left. Suddenly, Van Bloot made his move.

" **Rock Wave!"** shouted Van Bloot.

He punched the ground and sent a literal wave of stone at the humanoid Snow leopard, but Ulfhedinn was prepared.

" **Mirthquake!"**

Ulfhedinn laughed and unleashed a blast of sonic waves that launched the Rock Wave back at Van Bloot. Despite his best efforts to get away, the attack hit home and coded the UnderWorlder that could be considered Chaor's equal. And back in the pub, Tom's friends were getting worried.

"That's not good. Van Bloot was Tom's go-to creature!" Kaz said in worry.

"I hate to say it, but Tom is really going to have his hands full now." Klay added.

"Don't count him out yet, guys. He's still got H'earring! And he's got a certain tigress who turned to the UnderWorld to help him!" Krystella pointed out.

Back in the Drome, SlickNick was getting arrogant.

"You're down to the bottom of the barrel, mister UnderWorlder! Let's see who the REAL winner is now!" SlickNick taunted.

Tom just spun his Location Randomizer in response.

 **"The next location: Skeleton Springs."**

"Intress: Feral Huntress attacks Ulfhedinn!"

Both players touched their cards and transformed before being transported to the location.

As Ulfhedinn prowled around Skeleton Springs, he had no idea that he was being watched from the shadows. A pair of amber eyes were all that were seen in the shadows before they disappeared with a feral growl.

"Yo, MajorTom, let's finish this!" Ulfhedinn called.

When no response came, he thought that something might be wrong. He gasped as he saw a ball of fire headed straight for him, and just barely dodged the attack. When he looked again, he saw Intress walking towards him with the Ring of Na'arin materializing on her finger.

Wasting no time, Ulfhedinn shot a Torrent of Flame at the prehistoric tigress woman, intent on roasting her alive. But she used her Ring of Na'arin to create a shield that tanked most of the attack. But it couldn't stop her from taking a glancing blow that dealt five damage. And after that single use, Intress' Battlegear was now useless. And Ulfhedinn smirked as he knew he could take advantage of that.

"You're gonna need more than finger bling to beat me! **Lavalanche!"** Ulfhedinn declared, launching his attack.

But Intress was ready for him.

" **Chorus of Cothica! Symphonic Shield!"**

Using two of her three Mugic Counters, Intress cast the Chorus of Cothica generic Mugic so she could use the Mipedian Mugic known as Symphonic Shield. Music notes played in the air as a beam of light shown down upon her and created a forcefield that shielded her from Ulfhedinn's attack. But the Snow Leopard wasn't done yet.

" **Iron Balls!"** Ulfhedinn shouted.

He launched a barrage of literal iron balls at Intress, but she just leapt out of the way and got to higher ground. She growled at Ulfhedinn before unleashing her final Mugic.

" **Canon of Casualty!"**

Music notes once again began to play as a beam of red light descended upon Ulfhedinn. The startled OverWorlder was hit directly, lowering his energy to thirty. But he was far from finished, and fought back.

" **Viper Lash!"**

As he held out his arm, several venomous snakes sprang from Ulfhedinn's fingertips. Taken by surprise, Intress was unable to dodge in time and was knocked down by the attack. But she got back up, holding her arm as she felt the venom beginning to spread through her bloodstream.

"You see now, MajorTom? Switching to UnderWorlders did nothing but make you lose!" Ulfhedinn gloated before adding "Any last words before I code you?"

That's when Tom as Intress remembered what a certain Mipedian told him.

"Every end's a beginning. Every beginning an end. And YOUR end's beginning right here!" Intress declared.

She then pounced on Ulfhedinn and began to glow with a red energy as her claws dug into her opponent's flesh. And in a flash of light, both creatures were code.

Outside the Drome, the others could only look on in shocked surprise.

"What was that?!" Sarah asked.

"Just something Tom learned… from a friend." Peyton answered.

Back in the Drome, SlickNick was very confused.

"I don't get it. Who won?" he asked.

 **"You have no creatures left. MajorTom has H'earring. MajorTom wins the match."**

"Hey, great match." Tom said, holding his hand out in good sportsmanship.

But SlickNick didn't take losing well, and slapped his hand away.

"You won with a cheap trick! Typical UnderWorlder…" growled SlickNick.

Tom didn't like how his opponent handled losing, but didn't let that get him down. He just exited the Drome so he could check up on his friends.

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

 _ **Card Data**_

 _ **Name: Intress: Feral Huntress**_

 _ **Tribe: UnderWorld**_

 _ **Title: UnderWorld Warrior Muge**_

 _ **Stats;**_

 _ **Courage: 60 - 75**_

 _ **Power: 55 - 80**_

 _ **Wisdom: 75 - 110**_

 _ **Speed: 50 - 60**_

 _ **Energy: 40 - 60**_

 _ **Mugic Counters: 3**_

 _ **Elemental Powers: Fire and Water**_

 _ **Special Ability: Sacrifice Intress: Feral Huntress, deal 30 damage to target creature.**_


End file.
